Get Ugly
|artist = |year = 2015|dlc = February 26, 2016|difficulty = Medium|effort = Moderate|nogm = 1|dg = / / |mode = Trio|mc = Blue|pc = Arapawa/ /Japanese Laurel|gc = Green/Ecstasy/Saffron|lc = Cherry Red|pictos = 127|kcal = 22.9|dura = 3:25|nowc = GetUgly|audio = |choreo = Eva Ndiaye Thibaut Orsoni Céline Baron https://www.facebook.com/eva.ndiaye2/posts/10209108563931429/|perf = Eva Ndiaye (P1) Jovany Harrys (P2) Screen Shot 2016-03-01 at 5.03.42 PM.png Anissa Thai (P3) https://www.instagram.com/p/BCQMIsWtxRl/}} "Get Ugly" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of two women and a man. P1 P1 is a woman with black curly hair. She wears a blue visor, a red and yellow long sleeve, a blue vest, a pair of brown high waist cheeky shorts, a pair of blue, yellow and green socks, and a pair of maroon shoes. P2 P2 is a man with red and black ombre hair. He wears a pair of red tea shade sunglasses, a large pink and blue tunic hoodie, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of maroon sneakers. P3 P3 is a woman with black braided hair. She wears a blue, red, and yellow batwing hoodie, a pair of neon green and black leggings, and a pair of yellow platform shoes. Getugly_coach_1_big.png|P1 Getugly_coach_2_big.png|P2 Getugly_coach_3_big.png|P3 Background The routine takes place in a laundromat with the words "Laundry Lounge" written in yellow on the wall. This sign changes into blue later in the routine. During the chorus, the background adopts a galactic theme, and the tumble dryers turn into colorful neon sound waves. At times, the background also turns white with several linear drawings. Miscellaneous objects such as sneakers can also be seen flinging around. Several lyrics of the song also appear in large colored text in different kinds of fonts. Nearing the end of the track, a huge tumble dryer is imposed in the centre of the screen. It turns to the beat of the song. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: *'P1:' Kneel on the floor and put your left hand under your chin. *'P2:' Lower your right arm and pose as if you are singing. *'P3:' Kneel and put your right hand on your head. Getugly gm 1.png|Gold Move Getugly gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quest Get Ugly appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Pine Cone Trivia * Get Ugly is the third song by Jason Derulo in the series. * Get Ugly was the first trio routine to be released as a exclusive. * "Tipsy", "freaks", and "motherf**kers" are censored. * The line "Someone else gon have to drive me home" is misinterpreted as "Someone else gon have to try me". * Get Ugly was released on one day later than the other February songs. * There were no credits available for the song in . ** This was fixed on April 21, 2016. * P2 s glove has a texturing issue, as it turns from orange to red when put down.http://i.imgur.com/KYvnv28.gifv * P1 s visor constantly glitches from blue to magenta. * On a notification for this song on , all three coaches are missing their outlines. * In Get Ugly s files, it can be seen that a score detection file is named "getugly_toomuchweed.msm". *''Get Ugly'' s shooting can be seen in the behind the scenes video for , despite it not being released on . *''Get Ugly'' s gameplay preview was leaked on Facebook a day before its release on . Gallery Game Files GetUgly.png|''Get Ugly'' GetUgly_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach GetUgly_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner GetUgly_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background Getugly cover@2x.jpg| cover Getugly p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on Getugly p1 golden ava.png|P1 s golden avatar Getugly p1 diamond ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar GetUgly pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Promotional Images getugly jdn notification.png|''Just Dance Now'' notification Getugly p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1) Getugly p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) Getugly p3 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P3) Getugly promo.gif| confirmation Behind the Scenes BTS.png|Behind the scenes 1 Get Ugly 3.png|Behind the scenes 2 Get Ugly JD 2017.png|Behind the scenes 3 JDWIKI1.png|Behind the Scenes 4 Others Get_Ugly_V1_241589.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) GetuglyUS.jpeg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) File:Getuglymenu.gif| menu progression (2016) ugly tbh.png|Variant of the end with "That s Ugly" written in the background noguiugly.png|No GUI Getuglyglitch.png|Glitch with P1 s visor Videos Official Music Video Jason Derulo - "Get Ugly" (Official Music Video) Teasers Just Dance Unlimited – Get Ugly by Jason Derulo – Official US Get Ugly - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Get Ugly - Jason Derulo Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Now - Get Ugly Just Dance 2017 Get Ugly by Jason Derulo - 5 stars Just Dance 2018 Get Ugly - 5 Megastars Get Ugly - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation en:Get Ugly Categoría:Canciones de Jason Derulo Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones